1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit board installation in electronic devices. More specifically, the invention provides an apparatus for accurately docking a printed circuit board in a constrained space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swappable components have become commonplace in computer systems. Computer systems often use swappable memory, hard drives, and various pieces of hardware commonly referred to as daughter cards. Many maintenance, repair, or upgrade operations may involve the removal of a piece of hardware, or the insertion of a piece of hardware, or both while the computer is on and functioning.
In a server rack, or chassis, many computer components are stored in close proximity. Often, these racks have numerous electronic circuit boards. The electronic circuit boards may be aligned in banks, both above or below, or beside each other. The electronic circuit boards may provide memory for the system, or perform specific other operations within the computer system.
Conventionally, the changing of an electronic circuit board may be accomplished by removing a cover, removing the prior electronic circuit board by lift it out of a header, and docking a new electronic circuit board by inserting it straight into the header. However, computer components are often installed in configurations making it difficult to achieve the mechanical advantage to accurately and carefully dock an electronic circuit board. If the docking or undocking of an electronic circuit board is needed where space is a concern, it may necessitate the removal of one or more electronic circuit boards from the neighboring slots. This procedure might then require the entire system to be shut down.
It is fairly common for computer systems to be continually operational. Therefore, installation, removal, or replacement of components is preferably accomplished via hot-swapping without disturbing the operation of adjacent circuit boards. This necessarily means that users are manipulating components of an electrically energized system. It would be desirable to have a means of inserting or removing an electronic circuit board without risk of damage to either the user or the component.
Printed circuit boards, such as daughter cards, can become damaged during insertion into a connector or header due to an uneven application of force or misalignment of the daughter card with the connector slot. It is ideal if the card is carefully position above and parallel to the connector, then pressed slowly and firmly straight toward the connector until a successful connection has been made. Haste and inaccessibility are just two of many factors that can prevent the ideal connection from ever occurring.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that facilitates safe, effective and simple insertion and removal of electronic circuit boards, even in very tight spaces.